The makers of mobile communication devices, including those of cellular telephones, are increasingly adding functionality to their devices. For example, cellular telephones include features such as still and video cameras, video streaming and two-way video calling, email functionality, Internet browsers, music players, FM radios with stereo audio, and organizers. Bluethooth enabled cellular telephones may be PC compatible so that files generated or captured on the mobile communication device may be downloaded to a PC. Likewise, data from a PC or other source may be uploaded to the mobile communication device. Cellular telephones in particular are becoming more than simply mobile communication devices. They are evolving into powerful tools for information management.
Mobile commerce (M-commerce) is yet another functionality being incorporated into the operations of mobile communication devices. Mobile commerce refers to transactions using a wireless device and data connection that result in the transfer of value in exchange for information, services, or goods. Near field protocols such as Bluetooth, radio frequency identification (RFID), personal area network (PAN), as well as Internet capabilities, can enable mobile communication devices such as cellular telephones and PDAs to carry out financial transactions. Mobile commerce, facilitated generally by mobile phones, can include services such as banking, payment, and ticketing. Accordingly, mobile communication devices may replace traditional wallets and credit cards. The emerging technology behind m-commerce may transform the mobile communication device into an electronic wallet.
In m-commerce, a mobile communication device may be used to facilitate a transaction between a vendor and a customer while in near field communication. For example, a mobile communication device within range of a vendor's payment station may request authorization for payment from the user and then process a payment to the vendor. On the other hand, certain payments may be pre-authorized. For example, a user may pass through a toll booth enabled to receive a payment via an m-commerce enabled mobile communication device. The toll booth may detect the presence of the m-commerce enabled mobile communication device and may therefore accept payment since the payment can be pre-authorized by the user. The user therefore may be free to pass through the toll booth and process a transaction without engaging in a manual transaction with the toll booth.
Two or more mobile communication devices may be within range of a vendor's payment station and may also provide for a pre-authorized payment to that particular vendor. In such a situation, one or more mobile communication devices therefore may authorize payment erroneously. It would be beneficial if there were rules between the devices that could govern communication such as transactions with a third entity such as the vendor based on the presence or proximity of another related mobile communication device.